Just One Of Those Things
by Tonks42
Summary: A story centerd around the going on in number 12 grimauld place, but mainly the relationship between Tonks and Lupin. The girls want to learn how to dance...
1. Just One Of Those Things

Disclaimer and then some – I don't own any of the amazing hp characters, no matter how much I would love to. I couldn't find Tonks/Lupin Fics I liked that I hadn't read so, I FINALLY WORTE ONE! Just One Of Those Things is by Cole Porter and the version Time After Time is by Eva Cassidy. I listened to both of them while I wrote this.

Just One Of Those Things

This was going to be hard, very hard, too hard. He knew he had to tell her, but he'd been putting it off and he had, well …succeeded. It's not that he wanted to keep it from her or that he thought she would hate him for it, he just liked her not knowing, having one person who saw him as a normal human, not as a werewolf.

He tapped the radio on the kitchen counter with his wand and an old Cole Porter song started playing "It was just one of those things…" sang the woman on the radio.

"You said it," muttered Remus, banging his head against the counter.

Tonks was so lighthearted and she made the situation of living in a dark and dusty house during the beginning of a war a little easier to bear. She never took anything too seriously, especially herself, but when it came to her Order duties she was as devoted as the other members. She made life seem so much less complicated, but if he told her things would become, more serious.

All the others had found out some how or another but he had insisted to Sirius he tell Tonks what he was, Sirius thought he was being stupid and had told him repeatedly she "wouldn't give a shit". In fact (unknown to Remus) Sirius thought it may make her like him even more. Remus felt his eye lids being pulled shut, but the cold marble of the counter kept him awake, he was just about to go to bed when-

"Hey there! Awake?"

"SIRIUS!" barked Remus, for Remus' best friend since he was eleven had gone and poured a glass of ice-cold water over his head.

"In what context of the physically world did-" Sirius had already switched off "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I was doing you a favor, Tonks will be here in half an hour and I'm not having you put of telling her anymore." Remus stormed over to the other side of the kitchen and got out a dishcloth. He started to rub his hair, which had been dripping all over his robes and the floor.

Sirius continued "You're going to have to tell her sometime."

"Why?" At least he had calmed down enough not to shout.

"Because, oh lets see, apart from the fact that it will be as obvious as hell when you start having mood swings and that she's the only one in the Order who doesn't know…" He paused in mock thoughtfulness. "Oh yeah, Tonks practically lives here. That's all."

Tonks had her own room and some spare clothes at Grimuald Place and she stayed there a lot. Remus had seen her flat, it was rather small and he had his suspicions that there was mould growing in her bathroom. He had no complaints about her staying with them and he was glad to have her company. A light suddenly went on in his head.

"Sirius, when are the Weasleys coming to stay?"

"Couple of days," Sirius replied, rummaging through a cupboard for a snack. "Why?"

"Just wondering, be strange to have the house so full. By the way the dog biscuits are in the larder."

"Haha" said Sirius but went out to the larder all the same. "Stop trying to change the subject," shouted Sirius's disembodied voice from the larder. "You're telling her."

"Eye-eye captain," said Lupin, in a voice so dry he momentarily reminded him self of Snape, and that was never good.

* * *

Sirius found a box of what he assured Remus were digestives and had gone to bed. This left Remus alone with the clock and the radio, which was playing some completely a evry strange version of Time After Time. It was slow and self pitying. He was starting to feel afraid, because in two minutes everything would change. He liked this woman, she was…no. He had wanted to think 'different'. Different was stating the obvious, no. She was… out of the ordinary."Then you say go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds" 

He really hadn't known her that long, about three weeks. Just his luck. One minute now. Would it be that bad? Had he just built it up in his mind? He had imagined the moment over and over the last few days and for some reason he imagined her being angry, Yelling saying how could he do this, be what he was. But would she?

Time had run out as Remus heard the front door forced open, then close softy as to not wake up Mrs. Black.

"Wotcher Remus!" smiled Tonks, she had no idea.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Sure" said Tonks brightly and sat opposite him at the kitchen counter.

Tonks sat and waited. She could see Remus fidgeting and he kept opening his mouth as if to talk and then stopped, this wasn't like him he usually was very articulate. Well she had all night…

"The thing is" he finally began,

"There is something…that… you should – well… know about me that you…" he stumbled over his words. "…don't know, that is to say…"

He took a deep breath and for the first time that evening made eye contact with her.

"There is something I need to tell you".

Those words were never good, she had heard them accompanied by I'm gay, I'm moving, and I'm married. God if he was married, please don't be married or gay. Please not gay…

"You see, I'm a werewolf."

She sat there for a couple of minutes, not moving, not blinking. Then squinted a bit and shook her head.

"Can't see it."

"What?" said Remus, looking over his shoulder.

"Funny, normally you can see a sort of wolf-ish look about werewolves in there human state." She stops still squinting and tilting her head "it's so subtle you wouldn't see it unless you looked for it, but with you, not at all."

"You mean you're okay with it?" he asked eagerly.

"You're the one who has to live with it why should I be okay with it?" she was looking really confused. "What did you expect me to do run away screaming?" she was now sounding quite annoyed.

"

"I, I was just really worried about telling you, I-"

"I thought we we're friends" Tonks said this trying her hardest to keep the hurt out of her voice. "What, did you think I would think you were diseased, be afraid of you?" she shook her head, showing she did not expect him to answer the question. "Sorry," she said, in a small voice that did not seem like her own. "I'm not taking this very well, it's just if you were a complete prick or a death eater of something then it would have been alright , but ... you just seem so…"

She searches for the word "human".

"The reason I told you now" he continued, "is that tomorrow it will be three days until the full moon. Generally I tend to get a little…" He got stuck for words "Cranky before full moon and you don't want to know about afterwards."

She had been in a world of her own and not taken in what Remus has said. She looked at him, her eyes watering and slightly fearing the answer she would get to the question she was about to ask.

"How long have you been cursed?"

"Since I was eight years old." This time he was straight to the point.

"Right" she nodded. Tonks got up from her seat and put a hand on his shoulder. "If there is ever anything I can do, you must tell me."

"Okay."

"I mean it," she said forcefully

"So do I," he reassured her.

Tonks turned to leave, taking her hand of his shoulder and then she felt something.

"Remus…" she said, while pulling back the top of his robes trying to see his shoulder.

'Tonks." He moved trying to cover it back up. Tonks drew her wand and pointed it at the

middle of Remus's face. She gave him a "you know I would hex you" stare and pulled back his robes to see a deep black gash down his arm. It had healed up, but with a huge scab that she could feel through the top of his robes.

"Why don't you go to St. Mungo's?"

"There's only so much they can do."

"They can help!" cried Tonks.

Remus sighed, people never understood this. He stood up and put his hand on the side of her face brushing away a tear. Remus looked at her, her blue eyes watering. He hugged her and they stood there for a minute. Tonk's head rested on his shoulder then she pulled away from him.

"I'm being stupid," she smiled, her face free of tears. "And Remus" she said as she approached the foot of the stairs. "Why the fuck are you so wet?"

"Sirius."

"Say no more, night"

"Goodnight."

'A trip to the moon on gossamer wings. All right for some,' thought Remus.

Ps- Thanks goes to Phil H the best person **_EVER_ **. Please Review , this is my first (proper) Tonks/Lupin.


	2. Crawling In The Dark

**Named after the song Crawling In The Dark by Hoobastank. I do not own Tonks, Lupin, The Hoobastank , a decent hair dryer or the ability to use punctuation.**

Crawling In The Dark

_Help me carry on, assure me its ok to use my heart and not my eyes, to navigate the darkness_

Tonks was sitting in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld place, reflecting on the various events of the week. Sunday she had found out why Sirius called Lupin Moony all the time, and then ahead of schedule, the Weasleys had arrived. She knew Arthur quite well, as she saw him at work a lot and she often met with Molly. Having so many teenage boys around was definitely a change of scenery and their daughter, Ginny, was so sweet. She had heard their friend was coming as well but when she had no idea, she just hoped it was girl to increase the numbers.

She could feel herself dropping off to sleep in front of the fire so she prized herself of the stiff sofa and walked upstairs. It was late at night and Tonks suspected she was the last person to go to bed. As she walked up the tall staircase that led to her floor, the light from the few candles on the wall moved so it seemed like the darkness was gradually closing in on her. Nymphadora knew it was stupid to fear the dark, she would not have been afraid of this corridor in the light, so why in the dark?

She gave in when she reached her corridor and lit her wand, as Tonks did this she heard that sneering voice echoing in her head, saying,_"It's stupid to have faith in light. It won't always be there to protect you._" Snape had said that to her, when she was out on a mission for the order. She would never forget that, because she knew deep down that he was right.

Tonks became aware of how fast she was walking and slowed down as she did not want to make the floorboards creak as she walked down the hall. After all, she did not want to wake Remus.

Tonks shared a hall with Sirius and Lupin, Molly and Arthur's rooms were upstairs with Fred and Gorge and the rest of the children on the first floor. She stopped outside Remus' door and wished briefly that she had an eye like Moody's, so she could check on him. She quickly walked down the hall to her own room and silently entered. Sleepily Tonks took her robes off. She would have to sleep in the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing underneath them, as she didn't have any nightclothes. The robes were thrown on the floor with various other items of clothing she could not been bothered to hang up. Her wardrobe was wide open and clothes were overflowing onto the floor. She had brought more and more clothes with her since she had moved in and now her wardrobe was struggling to hold everything.

Tonks turned to look in her bedroom mirror on the opposite wall, but when she looked up she did not see just one reflection. Standing behind her was a very ill Lupin. Being an Auror normally meant that not many things could surprise Tonks, but she had assumed Remus was asleep.

She jumped round in fright, but quickly composed her self. "God Remus! You really freaked me out." She moved towards him trying to get a good look at his pale face in the dim light. "Remus? What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth as if he was going to choke but instead croaked out "I feel like Death."

He looked like it as well, his eyes seemed almost hollow.

"Come on, I'll go and get Arthur we'll take you to St. Mungo-" Remus grabbed her hand before she could get to the door.

"I don't need a healer," he said in that voice, in that tired almost sinister voice. "Only you." He kissed her. At first it was all right, very sudden and very unexpected, but all right. And then after only a few second she realized it wasn't. He was becoming more forceful, pulling his fingers through her hair, gripping her shoulders tightly. Then his teeth sank into her bottom lip. She didn't notice at first as she was too overwhelmed by what was happening, but then Tonks started to taste the blood in her mouth.

Tonks pushed him off, trying not to cry and told herself he was ill. Remus stumbled away from her and then started to stagger to the floor. "Help! Help me!" he said as if he were drowning. He was gasping for air. " Please, Tonks" His skin now look almost green in the dim room, which was only lit by a candle in the wall and a street lamp outside. Remus seemed to be fading into the dark.

He was transforming.

Tonks was going to see Remus Lupin, the kindest man she had ever known, suffer the pain and brutality of a transformation. And that's when her brain started working. The full moon was yesterday, and even though she had only got an A in her O.W.L, Tonks understood enough about astronomy to know this was impossible. Her eyes rested on the man stood in front of her and then looked past him to the open wardrobe.

Tonks's expression turned from horror to determination, she raised her wand and said, "Riddikulus" She pointed her wand at the boggart and as the spell made impact, the transformation sped up. In front of her stood a fully transformed, grey poodle.

"Riddikulus!" The dog turned into a feather duster of the same color. She had had enough now. "RIDDIKULUS!" The feather duster rose into the air and exploded. Tonks stood there, wand pointing where the boggart had been, grey feathers raining down on her. She heard hurried thumps. No doubt that Sirius had got up to see what all the noise was about.

She didn't know that in a couple of minutes she would break down in tears and tell Molly what had happened. But she swore to her self that neither Sirius nor Remus would ever know what really went on that night.

**There is more to come………. R&R!**

**Many thanks to Phil for prying Remus out of the wardrobe…………**


	3. Sunburn

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who had to listen to me talk about it (Phil) and anyone who got bored during end of year exams (that's when I wrote this). Enjoy, Sunburn is by Muse.**

Sunburn

_I'll hide from the world, Behind a broken frame, And I'll burn forever, I can't face the shame._

It had been like this for three days now. The house had seemed very quiet. This was probably because two of its most noisy inhabitants (after Fred and George) were not themselves. After that night Tonks had got a fright from a boggart she had left number 12. She didn't move out exactly, she just said she needed some time away. Remus on the other hand had gone into hibernation and only spoke in a series of grunts. He was recovering from the full moon and had spent the last three days in solitude, shut away in his room. So Sirius Black was left, by himself. Well, unless you the occasional visit from Mundungus, but this always led to an argument with Molly about "his influence on the boys".

Sirius looked out of the doors that led to the back garden and decided that it would be a good idea to go out side and get some fresh air. He couldn't really remember the last time he went out in the daylight, so he half expected his skin to start burning and the remains of him would be a pile of dust. He stood still as light hit his face, nothing.

"Oh well ,better luck next time".

He sat on the patio, trying to avoid the various pieces of furniture that have been left out there due to the spring cleaning Grimmauld Place was undergoing. Sirius looked out into the tangle of trees that was the very back of the garden. It was vile garden, he didn't like to admit it but I was kind of hard to deny what with the sinister statues, Venus flytraps and the swamp like pond in the very middle.

The patio he was sitting on was the best thing about his garden; it had been created by the Order of the Phoenix a few days after the house was officially made headquarters. Moody had burnt away a stretch of grass and Professor McGonagall had transfigured the soil left into cement. After the first order meeting Arthur had put a repelling charm on the cement to stop the weeds destroying it. So now Sirius had his own slab of paradise where he could shout as loud as he wanted, spill as much beer as he felt necessary and escape from the old portraits and stuffed elf heads of the inside.

This was not the ideal lifestyle for Sirius, as no one wants to be locked up in a house that reminds them of the horrors of there past. For Sirius hiding was torture. Some days he just wanted to walk out the front door and see if anyone really noticed him. He had been taken out for a walk once as a dog but when Dumbledore had found out about this he had forbidden it. Sirius respected the headmaster, but right now he was really starting to piss him of. He wouldn't let him contact Harry, his own Godson until he had pushed him until he resolved to let him, Ron and Hermione write as long as they never put anything crucial in letters. Being in the Order of the Phoenix meant you followed Dumbledore and agreed with him, so there was no way Sirius could argue anymore. If it had been up to him he would have had Harry come straight to Grimmauld Place after his night in the graveyard. He had been through enough , seeing a student murdered and Voldermort rise to power with out being sent back to his aunt and uncle to top it all off.

It made him feel sick to think of Wormtail hurting Harry. Pettigrew would love this, not allowed to do any work, not being allowed to fight. He could not believe he had not seen it in his teenage years, especially when the marauders all became Animagi. Sirius remembered James telling him the animal they turned into represented something about them. And Peter was and always has been a rat. How had he not see then what Peter was , in a way Sirius felt he almost deserved what he got from Pettigrew. He had treated him like shit, when he knew Peter idolized him and taken advantage of what a pushover he was but that didn't stop Sirius wanting revenge.

He wished he had killed Peter Pettigrew.

He had held back, that night in the shrieking shack when Remus discovered he was innocent. This was because his godson was there, who he had only ever seen grown up from a distance. Harry had asked him not to kill Wormtail. The only reason he did as Harry requested was not because he cared about being a murderer, but because it was as if James was asking him from beyond the grave to spare Peter's life.

_I'll feel a guilty conscience grow…_

Now go and review!

Thank you ; )


	4. Dance Me Too The End Of Love

**The first two part of the chapter is set after Harry is sent to bed by Mrs Weasly after Sirius had insisted on telling Harry what was going on in regards to Voldemort. The Thursday they watch the film is the day after the hearing. Dance Me To The End Of Love by Madeleine Peyroux. The song played and quoted at the end is You Know That I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse.**

Dance Me To The End Of Love

_Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone, let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon. Show me slowly what I only know the limits of. Dance me to the end of love._

It is a sad fact that most human beings are perfectly capable of getting along with each other, they just choose not to. No one wants to have enemies, well at least no one worth making friends with. And the sad thing about the Order of the Phoenix is it only exists to fight its enemies. Although its setting is very morbid, it is a nice place to be because it has a strong sense of community and family, the things Harry Potter needs the most at this time.

Sure, he was pissed at Ron and Hermione for not telling him a fucking thing that had been going on, and yes, he might be chucked out of Hogwarts. But if he stopped and though about it he would have noticed that Number 12 was the safest and friendliest place he could have ended up.

However he was not stopping to think.

He had just spent the last quarter of an hour swearing at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't really gain anything from this experience except a few new phrases for Hermione to disapprove of, and there was no real reason for the self abuse, except he found his reflection so annoying.

Annoying, ha, his annoyance at his appearance was nothing compared to the look on Mrs Weasley's face when she found out that Mundungus was staying for dinner.

While the twins and Mundungus got on like a house on fire, Harry could not help but mistrust him. He knew he should not judge other people by their appearances (especially considering the state of his own) but Mundungus reminded him very much of a sunk.

He was going to be ok.

He was.

He was given a hearing instead of an expulsion, and he was with his friends. That was another thing; they had been here for ages, unlike him. Harry looked at his red, sick looking face in the mirror and filled the sink with cold water.

He plunged his face into the water and opened his eyes. As he held his face under the quiet water, the thought that would haunt him all evening drifted into his head

"I could just hold my head in here, until I ran out of air and then it would all be over".

He immediately pulled his head out of the sink, drops of water running down his face and dripping from his fringe. This was not the time to be weak. He dried his face with what he suspected to be a potato sack then went back to his room in an attempt to be social by telling the others all the information that he had been told.

He wasn't bad, Dung. She wouldn't have really minded him at all if it wasn't for the smell. She had only met him a few weeks ago, a couple of weeks before the Weasleys had arrived. Suddenly the house was full of people, and it had been goodbye to late nights and group binge drinking and hello to curfews, loud arguments and random explosions. But despite all this, Tonks loved the Weasleys like they were family. Well, not her _own_ family as part of the reason she preferred to live at HQ was that her mother could not visit her there. Tonks was also grateful that there were more girls in the house, especially Hermione, who Tonks suspected was even more mature than she was.

But now the fun had really started.

Mr & Mrs Weasley and herself were sitting in the living room uncomfortably as Remus tried to calm Sirius down in the back garden.

"How dare she!" yelled Sirius, "How dare she, 'remind' me he's not James, I may have been in Azkaban but I haven't lost my bloody mind along with the rest of the shit brains in that place! How _dare _she, she acts like _she's _his mother, she-" Remus stretched his arm out and patted Sirius on the shoulder, as if turning his rage off by pushing a button.

"I Know," Remus said, in a low voice.

"He needed to Know"

Without another word, Moony and Padfoot hugged, in that awkward, stiff, way that grown men do, and turned back towards the house.

It was 11:00 a.m. on a Thursday morning and everyone in Grimuald Place was still in bed. All the Order members who had been at the meeting the night before had stayed the night as the meeting did not end until 3 in the morning. Harry had been allowed in this meeting for a short while too, but afterwards the adults had insisted that the children should go to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins had reluctantly gone upstairs but did not need extendable ears to hear the shouts of the Molly and Sirius arguing in the dinning room. It seemed they still had not settled their argument about what Harry should and should not know. Eventually the noise triggered the wrath of Mrs Black, so an Imperturbable charm had been put on the door. After this the others heard no more until the heavy footsteps and hushed voices of the adults moved up the stairs to bed.

But now the house could almost be described as peaceful.

That was until the front door burst open and hit the wall behind it. Mundugus stumbled into the living room, trying to mange the weight of a very large television set. He turned to put it down, but saw Bill facedown asleep on the sofa drooling on a cushion. The weight became too much and he dropped TV on the hard wood floor. If it was not the almighty crash that woke up the Order members it was defiantly Mundugus's loud cry of

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" as the edge of his loot landed on his toe.

"Look" said excitedly Arthur running his fingers over the screen "I can see myself in it!"

Everyone had gathered down stairs to find the source of the crash and had found Mundungus, trying to get his foot in to the sink to clean his toe. He looked pleased with himself, the TV had been much better received that he had expected.

"Yeah, well, I know 'ow much you like ya muggle stuff and I though it would give this lot 'ere somthin' to do instead a buggin' us."

Molly however was furious.

"These are stolen goods, and Mundungus is going to return them, so there's no point in getting attached!"

Sirius's attitude on the other hand was "Brilliant, some entertainment at last!"

"Nice of Dung, wasn't it" said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George, "thinking of us during a heist."

After what seemed like an hour of looking for a spell to provide power for the TV the damn thing was finally working. Harry was sitting on the sofa with Ron and Hermione, Ginny was hanging in an arm chair upside down, while Tonks, Sirius and Lupin sat on the floor; and despite the disapproving looks from his wife, Arthur was bobbing up and down in his chair, loving every second of the film.

There was a large selection of DVDs that Dung happened to have and the Television must have been a new one as it came with a DVD player built in. The Film that had been chosen was 'Be Cool' as Sirius felt that could identify with John Travolta as he too had countless people wanting to kill him, and, according to Sirius they both had "sexy black hair" although personally Harry could not see this.

None of the younger lot were really following the film, as Harry and Hermione were having to explain to the other Weasleys what various muggle objects were. Luckily they already knew what a gun was, but to Harry's great amusement Hermione had to pause the film to explain what cool meant to Arthur, and he also suspected Lupin had not known what it meant either.

Lupin was actually enjoying the film, like Sirius, and he saw freakish parallels between the music business and the Order of the Phoenix, but had no idea what the characters were saying most of the time. For instance everyone kept calling each other brother, he was sure a woman had been called brother at one point and caused much laughter with the comment "they all must have had an extremely promiscuous mother". Sirius laughed so hard he thought he started to cry when Remus asked if Aerosmith was a washing detergent.

"Areosmith just sounds like…and she said that she used to do their washing."

"Don't you mean laundry?" corrected Tonks.

"Yes, and then we can all go to the mall and buy tom-at-oes and yo-gart".

His sarcasm was knocked back by the audiences hushing and a cushion Tonks threw at him.

"Oooh Blackeyed Peas!" said Ginny, who was surprisingly up to date with the muggle world and did not need Hermione or Harry's explanations. Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Oh, come on, some one must have heard of them?"

Silence.

A song started Playing and John Travolta and the character everyone was referring to as "that very tall blond one" started to dance. Ginny and Hermione were soon up copying the moves and laughing; Fred and George joined in except their actions were considerably more distasteful.

"Fred, George, please stop that, your mother might see," pleaded Mr Weasley, as Fred mocked spanking a bent-over George.

"That's what you get when you play a song called 'sexy' in front of these two," Ginny laughed as the song came to an emotional piano solo which the twins slow-danced too.

"I do worry about them sometimes" Ron murmured to Harry who let out a snort of laughter as George whacked Ron round the head.

"I've always wanted to be able to dance," Tonks said in a disappointed tone.

"Trust me," warned Ron, "you're not missing out."

"He's right," said Harry. "I still haven't got over the Yule ball".

"Well, I thought it was fun!" said Ginny, who settling back in her chair, thankfully the right way up.

"Moony here is very good at it!" smiled Sirius, knowing that no self respecting man wanted people to know he could dance.

"Well, I… I'm not very good at showing-"

Tonks cut him off. "If you're going to come up with some crap about not being able to _teach _people how to dance," she put strong emphasis on the word teach, "then I suppose Harry will have to take back what he was saying to me earlier".

Before Lupin could ask, Harry said-

"I said: you were one of the best teachers I've ever had."

Lupin looked momentarily stunned.

"Tonight then?"

"Can you teach me and Ginny too?" asked Hermione. At this point Ron looked as though he was considering joining them, but then, to Harry's relief, came to his senses and said nothing.

"Ok, that was good," said Remus unconvincingly, feeling the strain in his back as he bent down to pause Tonks's Cd that was playing in the DVD player. He had been teaching these three, excitable and very easily distracted women how to dance for the last half an hour. Hermione had been a bit self conscious at first, but, as always, had picked it up faster than anyone. Ron had come down stairs at regular intervals, muttering excuses such as "Need water" or "thought that mum…" then trailing off. Ginny kept cracking up with laughter when ever she caught Hermione's eye and Tonks struggled to stay on her feet for more than a minute.

"Last time I'm afraid ladies, I've only got so much energy." He tried to change the track but ended up muttering a swear word and calling Tonks over to do it. She shoed him out of her way and changed the track for him.

"Tonks, look up." Remus put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stand still then tilted her face up to look at him.

"I know it hard to believe but you'll find it easier if you look at me instead of concentrating of your feet."

At first their movements were stiff as before, but as she got used to the rhythm Tonks was finding it much easier to work with Lupin's movements. She had been looking just over his shoulder, but caught his eye, hurriedly looked away, causing her to look at her feet and nearly trip over. Remus gripped her arms tightly and she was able to remain upright.

"You're doing well!" he smiled reassuringly. That was Remus, always the teacher.

Ginny and Hermione gave up, leaving the two adults, in a quiet living room. The song had finished but was replaced by an up-beat one.

"What is this?" asked Remus, hearing the rap.

"It's brilliant!" she grinned and started to move to the music in a complexly different way than she had to the other style, as if she had danced to this song a lot in her own company. She drew closer to him and put her hand on his side. And this time she guided him.

_I cheated myself, like I knew I would, I told ya, I was troubled, you know that I'm no good._

They were so close now. So close it was a wonder their noses didn't collide. Tonks looked at him, so she did not fall over. Remus in turn allowed himself to be led by her, so he could move with the music.

After what felt like a year they broke away from each other, still standing close together.

"Thanks for the lesson," Tonks said quietly, not moving.

Remus pushed a purple strand of hair out of her eyes and put his hand on the side of her face. Tonks had sincerely believed was going to kiss her, and so had Lupin. But he just stood there, opposite her.

Remus had frozen.

Eventually he turned round, without a word, and headed up the stairs to his room.

The manner in which he had turned away from her made Tonks feel as if they had been doing something shameful. They hadn't even _done _anything. And if they had, why would it have been a bad thing?

The Order of the Phoenix is a strange and amazing thing because it is, when you get down to it, a diverse and remarkable group or people all crammed into a very small space. So there are bound to be arguments and excitement and with these two particular members, why not love?

**_REVIEW! _**Go, do it now before you forget go, go! I bet you thought it had finished! No sorry about the amount of time I took to write a new chappie. The last chapter is going to be called That's All (a song by Genesis) and if you listen to it you should get the general mood of the last chapter (but there is a few to go before then). Had to put in the Amy Winehouse song. I also listened to Head by Kirsty MacColl (that I may name a chapter after) and Walking In Memphis by Marc Cohn. Sexy by the Blackeyed Peas was also played a fair few times, go and watch be cool if you haven't check out The Internet Movie Data Base.

Next chapter is most likely to involve the music of the band The Pipettes, so check out Because It's Not Love (But It's Still A feeling), that's what will feature in the chapter, or just for fun, Judy the new single.

Until next time

Don't let this ship sink!


End file.
